Warrior Minds
by Otterstream
Summary: One day the BAU team gets a letter and a package. When they open it they are transported into the world of Warrior cats. Their have been murders in the newest clan and they are sent to help stop the crimes before Moonclan is destroyed. Can they save Moonclan? Or will their form make them helpless? The story is a lot better than the summary. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Alliances

_**Moonclan**_

LEADER:

Blizardstar- White tom with grey and dark gray speckles; pale green eyes.

**APPRENTICE, THORNPAW**

DEPUTY:

Otterstream- blue gray she-cat with darker stripes; one blue eye and one green eye

MEDICINE CAT:

Jaypool- White tom with black and gray spots; pale blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Mintfall- orange tabby tom; ice blue eyes

Hollybreeze- Black she-cat; green eyes

**APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

Mistypelt- blue gray she-cat; ice blue eyes

Fernpelt- light gray she-cat with dark gray flecks; deep blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW**

Maplefoot- calico she-cat; brown eyes

Poppydawn- siamese she-cat; ice blue eyes

Goldenwing- golden brown she-cat; pale green eyes

Fireblaze- bright ginger she-cat; hazel eyes

Foxstreak- reddish orange tom; amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, SHIMMERPAW**

Blackfang- black tom; bright green eyes

**APPRENTICE, ICEPAW**

Raventail- white tom with pure black tail; pale blue eyes

Ashcloud- dark gray tom; pale green eyes

Snowfang- pure white tom; blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

Nightstorm- black she-cat; yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

Leafstream- brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly; ice blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, BRIARPAW**

Sootfur- dark gray she-cat; blind green eyes

Wolfclaw- dark red tom; pale yellow eyes

**APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

Flowerstorm- white tortoiseshell she-cat; ice blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW**

Cloudfur- long-furred white tom; pale blue eyes

Pineblaze- dark brown tabby; amber eyes

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom (formally ThunderClan warrior); green eyes

**APPRENTICE, OAKPAW**

Swiftclaw- long-legged black tom with blue gray forepaws; deep blue eyes

Bluewind- blue gray she-cat; blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

Silverbreeze- silver tabby she-cat; bright blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

Icepaw- white she-cat; pale blue eyes

Stonepaw- blue gray tom; blue eyes

Oakpaw- dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly; amber eyes

Briarpaw- blue gray she-cat; amber eyes

Frostpaw- white she-cat; sky blue eyes

Thornpaw- long-furred brown tom with light brown stripe down spine and light brown forepaws; green eyes (Aaron Hotchner)

Lionpaw- long-furred black with dark gray underbelly and forepaws; orange eyes (Derek Morgan)

Leopardpaw- light brown tom with black leopard spots and tail tip; ice blue eyes (Spencer Reid)

Stormpaw- long-furred dark blue gray tom with blue gray points; red eyes (David Rossi)

Rainpaw- orange, white, and black calico she-cat; c; clear blue eyes (Jennifer "JJ" Jareau)

Shimmerpaw- long-furred orange tabby with white underbelly; amber eyes (Emily Prentiss)

Goldenpaw- long-furred golden with white forepaws; yellow eyes (Penelope Garcia)

QUEENS:

Mossleaf- white with silver tabby stripes; pale green eyes. Mother to Mousewhisker's kits: Grasskit (gray and white she-kit; ice blue eyes), Stormkit (white tom with gray tabby stripes; amber eyes), and Featherkit (silver gray tabby she-kit; clear blue eyes)

ELDERS:

Oakfur- dark reddish brown tom; amber eyes

Stormfang- dark gray tom with black tabby stripes; amber eyes

Crystalbreeze- light gray she-cat with dark gray forepaws; blue eyes

Iceshimmer- light gray she-cat with white patches; ice blue eyes


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or warrior cats.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Reid's POV

JJ walked into the room. "Hotch wants us in the conference room asap." she said. "What's wrong, JJ?" Reid asked. "He'll explain when we get in there." She rushed out of the room. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked Morgan. "Nope, haven't a clue," he replied.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, everyone… I called you here because we got a disturbing letter from someone earlier this morning."

Dear BAU Team,

I wrote you this letter because one of the clans I watch over is in danger and I need you to go there and help them. There is a package with this letter, don't open it until you're all in the room. Please, I'm begging you to help!

From,

Bluestar

We all sat in silence for a few minutes but it felt like ages. "Well, it sounds pretty sincere" Garcia whispered. "Where's the package that this 'Bluestar' was talking about in the letter?" Morgan asked more loudly. Rossi picked up this small sized box and set on the table. "This is it" Rossi said, "But it feels like there's nothing in it."

We all stared from the box to Rossi and back. "Well let's open it then!" Morgan exclaimed. "Wait! Before we open it, who is this Bluestar person and what is a clan?" Reid asked. "Reid I don't think anyone of us knows, so let's just open the box!" Morgan answered. "Alright, alright I don't have any more questions" He said exasperated. "Rossi, will you open it since you're the one who received it?" Hotch asked. "Sure" He answered.

Rossi opened the package and there was a blinding white light. Reid heard Garcia scream and then everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! The first chapter will be out soon.**

**Please Rate & Review!**


	3. Chapter 1

Otterstream's POV

A grey blue tabby she-cat raced into the leader's den. "Blizzardstar!" She yelled. Blizzardstar was on his feet in seconds. "What's wrong, Otterstream?" he asked his deputy. "Brambleclaw wants to see you he says it's really important" she panted, eyes round with fear. "Bring them to my den… Calm down Otterstream, it's probably nothing." he said. She lashed her tail, "The fresh wounds all over his body suggest otherwise!" she yowled. She watched as her leader's eyes grew round with shock. "Bring him up here immediately" He mewed quietly.

She dipped her head and ran out of Blizzardstar's den. "Brambleclaw, come with me." She said and started to pad towards Blizzardstar's den. "That's not his na-" She turned her head to see Brambleclaw giving a glare to his mate, Squirrelflight. _Why did he stop her?_ Otterstream thought. "Squirrelflight, what do you mean?" She asked worried. "Nothing, she doesn't mean anything." Brambleclaw growled, still glaring at Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight returned his glare. "Well Blizzardstar wants to see you in his den so come with me" Otterstream said before they could get in a fight.

"Blizzardstar, it's Otterstream. I'm coming in with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight" She mewed to her leader. They entered the den. "Brambleclaw, what brings you here? And why are covered in injuries?" Blizzardstar asked. "I came to tell you that Firestar has lost his last life, I am now Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. My deputy is Squirrelflight." Otterstream gasped, tears coming to her eyes, "No, not Firestar…" She remembered when Firestar had helped her through the dark time when she learned that Crystalbreeze and Stormfang weren't her true parents, That they just found her in the old territory beside a rogue queen who had only died a few hours before.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Bramblestar, your's as well, Squirrelflight. But I don't think that's what gave you all these injuries." Blizzardstar replied, his mew shaking slightly because Moonstar, his mother, had given up her final life to save Firestar. "You're right. Have you ever heard of the Dark Forest?"

Otterstream stiffened, _How do they know about the Dark Forest?_ she thought. Apparently, Bramblestar noticed the movement. "Otterstream, do you know what it is?" Bramblestar questioned her cautiously. "Umm… Y-yes, I do. Firestar told me about it after… after that but he told me he was the only one who knew!" Otterstream yowled. "Well I don't know what it is so could you please explain Bramblestar" Blizzardstar asked. "Why don't you ask your traitor of a deputy?" Bramblestar growled, his tail pointing to Otterstream. "I'M NOT A TRAITOR!" Otterstream screamed. She ran out of the camp. _I'm not a traitor, I'm not a traitor!_ She thought to herself, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Please Rate and Review.**


End file.
